powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Future Beetle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Power Rangers: Grand Prix (Vehicle Squad) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Curly-BraceXD (Talk) 03:20, April 12, 2012 Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Chameleonster is a ally and join Vehicle Squad to against Globber of Goo. Would you like to help me on some teams i got? 00:27, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I have the following teams: Power Rangers X http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Ranger_X Zodiac Force Element Storm http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Element_Storm Star Squad http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Star_Squad Galactic Police Force http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_GPF Striker Force http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_rangers:_striker_force Savior Force http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Savior_Force Solo Ranger http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Ranger and last but not least: Drive Force http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Drive_Force 12:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can name the Black Ranger. Idk what you want to name him though tbh. Meste17 (talk) 01:11, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes you did. And I like that name, cuz it works. Meste17 (talk) 19:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Haha yes of course Meste17 (talk) 00:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Vehicle Squad Come of think of it, Chameleonster joined Vehicle Squad to against Globber of Goo. Samueljoo (talk) 22:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Episodes I need support on Hey, can ya help me on my episodes, Episode 2: A New Day Dawn Pt. 2 and Episode 1: Tulta Munille Rangers! Pt. 1 (Neverfail returns)? Can't think of what to put. Thanks for helping me on the episodes. I'll put more stuff on the episodes. You can continue putting your ideas once I finish putting mine. You may now continue Jumpmon (talk) 9:53 PM 3/23/2013. Hi, just came to say thanks for helping with the text on my Power Rangers page. :) [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'C'mon and']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'follow the stars']] 01:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Card Liver Hi, how did you like my new Power Rangers: Card Liver. Samueljoo (talk) 05:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Idea for A new day dawn pt. 2 Hey. Sorry if I'm getting in your business, but can you help me on Episode 2: A New Day Dawn Pt. 2? How should the rangers do when they see Giant Diablo, and what challenges should Toby face in his training to become red ranger? Jumpmon (talk) 00:28, March 28, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Never Mind. I finished the episode already. But thanks Jumpmon (talk) 20:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I Like it Yes. I like it this stuff called Space Police Elite. Samueljoo (talk) 05:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Space Police Elite to Gem Hunters Hmmm. I'm have a new idea. How about the opposite of Power Rangers: Space Police Elite to create new Power Rangers: Gem Hunter. Samueljoo (talk) 07:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Leaving to South Korea Hey Future Beetle, sorry about it. My computer froze because I'm editing my Gem Hunter page incompletely. Can you editing Power Rangers: Gem Hunters because I leaving to South Korea. I'm can no longer edit the Power Rangers Fanon, but I keep edit my capsulecreatures.wikia.com/‎. I'm leave Pongo Pongo in June 3, 2013. Here my note for you before I say goodbye. Samueljoo (talk) 23:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow as Reunion Hey Future Beetle, I'm going to South Korea tomorrow. But, I'm giving to new gift note letter. Happy Birthday to me. Samueljoo (talk) 09:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back I'm back Future Beetle. I'm stay on South Korea. Samueljoo (talk) 03:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Good Work Keep up the good work on your series! Titanium Power! (talk) 15:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Edits Thanks for all of the edits to your zords! Cant wait to see the series! Titanium Power! (talk) 15:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC)